Voicemail
by QuinnF formerly G.xoxo
Summary: Emily and Paige are dating. Hanna and Emily are best friends. What if Emily's friends think Paige is A. Will it push Hanna and Em to be more? (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**VOICEMAIL**

"You're my best friend _Em_ , of course I care about you." Hanna said to Emily when she got mad at her for deleting Paige's voicemail for Emily, regarding plans that they have for the next day.

"You have no right though! I can make my own better judgements!" she bites back at Hanna.

"Oh yeah?" Hanna refuted with a raised brow. "You didn't seem to have one… when you took those pills at parties where Maya brought you at, or when you ended up kissing Nate because you somehow lead him on, or how, how..." she tried to continue but Emily stared at her so d*mn hard she buckled from saying more.

"You're acting like a jealous girlfriend" Emily slipped.

That got Hanna quiet, still, for two whole minutes before picking up her jacket and deciding to leave at midnight. Emily saw a tear dropped from her eyes as she turned her back, wiped it out before reaching for the doorknob to leave.

"I'm locking up" she said and didn't hear any response from Hanna. She felt mad so she did not run after her. She was out of the line for deleting Paige's message about breakfast the next day, sure her friends had their suspicions how Paige could be dangerous. _"How can she be "A"? She couldn't be, right?"_ she thought to her herself, she'd smell it from a mile away.

It was already 2AM and Hanna has not been back yet, Emily checked her phone and nothing. Em tried calling both Aria and Spencer, but she figured Hanna wasn't there because they seemed to be unaware of their fight, so she didn't tell them that Hanna was off somewhere.

Emily didn't want her friends to worry. Instead, she got her blazer and walked to her car, she had to find Hanna.

Hanna didn't take her car so she hurried onto hers and drive around Rosewood looking for her best friend. Her sweet Hanna. She knew how creeped out she gets at dark alleys and how scared she is at the creaks of tree branches when the winds gets too strong.

She searched everywhere and it clicked, she could be at the lake by the barn house. The car screeched as she turned up her speed to get there quick. She saw someone seated at the one bench there, and thanked heavens that she followed her instincts.

She put the light on low from her car; just enough to light the way. Hanna didn't even turn her back to see her. She must still be mad at what she said. Truth be told she doesn't know why she said it or what pushed her to. It's just that Hanna gets railed up sometimes when Emily talks about Paige or Maya or Nate, which was only fair because she hates every minute she was with Caleb or how she talks about Wren and recently Travis.

She didn't understand why she said what she said to Hanna _"you're acting like a jealous girlfriend"_ she said them out loud at her. For so long they seemed to be dancing in some sort of rhythm only the two of them knows of. Sure the four of them were all close, but Hanna and her have something different, something more it seemed. Did Emily say it because she wanted Hanna to be jealous? Did she want Hanna to be her girlfriend?

"Hey there blondie" she said as she took a seat beside her best friend. Hanna didn't say anything but didn't turn away from her either, so that gave her hope to reach her hand on her shoulder. "It's late Hanna-Baby, let's go home" Emily spoke lightly, kind of joking. She turned to face Emily with fresher track of tears on her cheeks. "What are you doing here?!" Hanna responded, she was trying to be mean but it came out wrecked.

All Emily wanted was to wipe her tears away and hug her. Hanna rolled her eyes as a few more tears dropped from her eyes. "S h * t." She muttered. "Are you happy Em?" she asked her. "Paige is dangerous. She tried to drown you. For all we know, she was the one who slipped those drugs on your flask. She….." Hanna stuttered.

Emily couldn't help it anymore; she crashed her lips at Hanna. The other girl hesitated for a bit, before she kissed back. It was tentative, it was short but it was sweet. Emily moved away only to see Hanna's eyes closed. She had her fingers on her lips; she slowly curved them into a smile and opened her eyes. She stared at Emily shyly.

"I'm sorry" Emily said in an instant. Hanna frowned; she looked just about to cry again. Emily reached for her face and caressed the crease away from her forehead. "Not about the kiss, silly" she said. Hanna smiled at that. "But because I didn't do it sooner" she added. And Hanna beamed at her more.

Emily held out her hand and Hanna took it, they had their arms linked as they walk back into the car. "You're shivering, baby" Emily said while she kissed Hanna's hair. So Emily wrapped her arms around her more. They got into the car and drive quietly back home.

Hanna said her good night to Emily when they got back in her house. "Tomorrow, we will talk about this" Emily said and Hanna nodded at her. She came closer to Emily and Em felt her breath hitched. "Tomorrow" Hanna said back after giving one last peck at Emily's lips and she went to bed.

Emily turned the lights off and settled beside Hanna on the bed. She felt Hanna reach for her hand and linked their fingers; Emily went as far as hugging Hanna and acting as the big spoon. "Good night, baby" Emily said to Hanna. "Good night Em." And they drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow will surely be different, but it will be a start of something new.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily felt a tickle under her nose. She sniffed into a head full of blonde hair; she almost forgot she had company until she smelt lavender in Hanna's hair.

Hanna stirred and moved around Em's arms until she was face to face with the brunette. She still had her eyes closed and Emily could swear she felt like Hanna's glowing, just like an angel.

"You're staring Em." She mumbles and Emily sees a small blush on her cheeks.

"How can you be so gorgeous even in your sleep?" Emily asked a little jealous about Hanna's flawlessness.

Hanna opened her eyes and looked at Emily. They stared at each other and the former bit her lip before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss on Em's lips.

"You're the one who's beautiful here!" Hanna snickered "I mean, who we kidding here?"

It was Emily's turn to blush and they just both made cow eyes with each other, the spell was broken though at the beep of their phones. It could only mean one thing _"A"._

It turns out to be just Aria, asking if they want to have breakfast together over at Spencer's.

"We better get ready" Emily said to Hanna, the latter had been staying at Em's house for a while now, since Ashley Marin needed to be in New York for a job promotion.

Hanna used the bathroom at the hall of the second floor and Emily used the one in her parent's room.

Meanwhile, the two girls are contemplating how they'd talk about last night; did that mean that they are together now? Emily said they'd talk about it, but when, or what's going to happen next?

Hanna finished first, she was just so spaced out, and her shower time was almost cut in half. Emily was surprised at this and while it seemed like great improvement, she had a feeling it has something to do with what happened last night.

"Hanna" Emily started. Hanna looked back at the brunette like a deer caught in a headlight. She was already profusely blushing. Emily noticed this and finds it cute, so she puckered her smile and asked "Are you ready?" Hanna in turn just smiled and nodded her head.

They went to The Brew instead, because Spencer texted that her mom's bugging her that morning. Thank god Emily didn't have a shift today.

"We already got your usual" Aria said.

The two girls sat beside each other at the opposite couch and immediately reached for their drinks whilst Hanna reaching for a croissant. "Hmmm" she mumbled and licked her lips clean. She sighed and hummed some more while chewing the pastry.

Emily was gawking at Hanna and biting her lips, Aria and Spencer was trying to stifle their laughter and Spencer cannot hold it any longer and snorted.

Hanna opened her eyes and looked at Spencer questioningly "What?!" she asked.

"Nothing Han, you just seemed to be sooo hungry, didn't Em feed you?" Spencer inquired looking at Emily this time. "You know how Hanna gets when she's been starved to death" Spence continued explaining to Em. "She gets all hyper sensual when eating, even if it was as simple as a croissant." Spence has her hand gestured to Hanna, as if saying _"look at how she just devoured that poor pastry"_

Hanna puffed and gave an indignant look at Spencer. "Hey, this pastry was divine. And Em did feed me!" She looked at the tanned girl with a smirk "Didn't you?!" the blonde wiggled her eyebrow at her.

Emily blushed and tucked some hair in her ear. The two girls noticed but didn't comment.

"Hey Emily?" Aria started, "Why did you call last night? It seemed like you were looking for something…." the petite girl trailed off, waiting for Emily to answer. The tanned girl avoided the side glance Hanna is giving her. The blonde didn't need to know that she left Emily worried out of her mind looking for her last night."

"Oh, I was just checking up on you." Emily explained to Aria. Spencer also was curious because called her too. "You called me too! Did you get another **A** text? "

"No, no!" Emily shook her head furiously. "You didn't call me" Hanna mumbled sadly.

Emily looked at her "But I did look for you" she said softly. Aria and Spencer's curiosity was even more picked at what the tanned girl said.

"Looked for Hanna?" Spencer asked a little accusingly. "Did you fight with her Em?" she continued. "You know we can't afford to be fighting with A on the loose. What if something happened with Han?" Spencer was looking at Emily expectantly.

"Yeah Em, you know how freaked Han gets sometimes" Aria added.

Hanna felt sorry for Emily feeling cornered by her two other best friends. "Guys, chill!" Hanna interrupted. "I was just out late hanging with Travis, my phone was turned off, so I guess that's why Em tried and looked for me" she said to the two girls. "Didn't you Em?" she looked at Em for back up.

"Ye-Yeah, that's why" Emily stuttered. She was grateful for the blonde rescuing their interrogation, which is still something they needed to discuss. The tanned girl was just a little upset that Hanna thought of Travis first to use as an excuse. What is she going to say they were doing? Going out on a date? Even if it was just an excuse, she still felt jealous to the bone.

Hanna noticed that Emily was frowning; she reached for Em's hand and asked if there was something wrong, the other girl just shook her head and they both smiled at each other. Emily instantly felt better by this and just thought, _later I'll talk with her, when it's just the two of us. I have to know what we now are, with the kiss lingering in the air._


End file.
